The Beginning
by musicislife159
Summary: Charlie dies mysteriously. Bella moves in the with Cullens. What will happen? Involes suicidal thoughts and drama. READ AND REVIEW.Please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

It was a horrible, sad day for Bella one October morning. Bella had found Charlie on the floor with dark, red blood surrounding him. Bella fell to her knees and cried. She angerly pounded on his chest.

"You can't do this to me!" she cried. "Come back, please!"

Edward rushed in, hearing her cry, and picked her up.

"Shh, Bella," he told her, attempting to sooth her. "Everything's okay."

He carried her to the couch and told her to wait there. He rushed to the kitchen and came back with a phone. He then called the police.

A month has past since that horrid day. Bella had, instead of moving back with Renee, moved in with Edward and the rest of his family.

Knowing that she wasnt yet a vampire and, the rest of the cullen family was, made her feel not at ease.

"So where will I be staying Edward,"she said softly.

"With me of course,"Edward said with a chuckle. The thought of Bella seeing Edward Every morning shirtless made her smile.

"What is it Bella," he said confused.

"Do you sleep naked?,"She said smiling.

"Only if you want me to,"he replied giggling.

"Edward what is your dog doing here", Alice said with a smerk.

"Her father just died and shes going to be living with us," he replied angerly.

"Oh so sad give me a moment while I fake a tear,"Alice said laughing. Bella had a blank face and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you being like this Alice", Edward said confused but angered.

"Because that dog is not one of us',Alice said with no emotion. Bella ran up the the spiral stair case and couldnt find her self to stop crying. She could see a door at the top she ran fast and closed it, and locked it. She was on the top of the house. She went to the edge of the house. Looking down she said,"Whats the point,I don't deserve Edward and I am just a problem in this world".

"You really don't think that do you Bella," Jasper said in a distance, who had followed her to the roof.

"Yes I do. Alice hates me and i just don't derseve Edward hes to good for me. I'm worthless,".Bella said, crying now.

"No your not.Your worth so much more than you know. Your life is young and still full of adventure,"Jasper replied. She took one step closer to the edge finding herself about to jump. "Please don't do it Bella. Edward needs you, he loves you, you make him have a heart." Jasper said looking her brown eyes. Suddenly the door flow open and Edward ran to edge and to save Bella. He lifted her up and took her to his room gracefully. Bella was over stressed and had fanited in his arms. He gently sat her on his bed. Sitting next to her he was running his fingers through her brown ,silky hair.

Bella awoke confused. Wondering where Edward was. She wondered the house looking for someone. She heard a voices comming from the long hallway.

"Bella shouldnt stay here, shes not one of us," a unclear voice said.

"She has no where else to go," Edward said.

"What about her mother?," Esme suggested.

"NO!! Damnit bella is staying her," Edward replied angered.

"Fine its setteled Bella will stay here, but Edward you have to take full resonspilty.,"Carlisle said calmly. They all left the room silently.

"Edward, you need talk to Bella tell her the risks of staying her," Jasper said worried.

"I know but i want her to sleep and rest," Edward said blankly. Bella trys to return to her room before Edward gets there. But she was lost and couldnt remeber where it was. She ran down the hall franticly. She went up and down left to right. Searching for his bedroom. At last she found it. She went back to the king size bed. Laid on the bed pretending to sleep. Suddenly the door closed and she looked up. Edward was standing over her now.

"Edward im so sorry i caused all this drama for you," Bella replied sadly.

"Trouble? your my life. Without you i be nothing,"Edward said smiling. Bella jumped up and kissed Edward on his lips. They fell to the bed finding thereselves making out. And then Bella said. Edward its time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella I don't want to hurt you, I could kill you," Edward said once agian.

"No that that god you may be a vampire but you still have a guy mind," Bella said gigling.

"Than what," Edward said confused.

"I want to be a vampire like you,"Bella said sure of herself. The room was dead silent and a look of confusion grew on Edward. Bella stood up form the bed and looked out the window beyond the the thick trees.

"Its not the right time yet Bella," Edward said knowing it was. He took Bella's hand and put it in his. He lead her out of his bedroom and down a dark hall she never seen before. They finally got to the end of the hallway and there was nothing there but a torce. Edward pulled the torce down and the wall slide open. A small tunnel was behind it. "Where are we going? I'm scared,"Bella said nervously.

"Don't worry I have you," Edward said pulling her closer to her side. He kissed her head and went on through the tunnel. Bella could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. It glowed a faint dull yellow. The light Bella say grew lighter. They where near the end and Bella had no idea where they were. "Bella you can not tell anyone i brought you down here,"Edward said entrusting her.They found themselves in a dull room with books and all sorts of things. The room had a computer and six book cases.

"I won't but where are we,"Bella said more couris than worried.

"This is where all the vampire files are kept," Edward replied.

"What do you mean files,"Bella said more egered.

"Carlisle keeps all of our files of our past life and life now here,".Edward said with a blank look. Bella saw a computer in the coner wall. She saw a list of names. But before She could click on a name Edward grabed the mouse and exited the program. "Bella you can't mess with this computer it holds to much information that not even i know yet and should not know,"Edward said shaking.

"Edward your name was on there I want to know more about you,"Bella said demanding.

"You can when the right time comes," Edward replied pulling Bella the other way.

"I brought you down here to show you a book, and not just any book a book of the future writting by the most powerful vampires that could see into the future. It was told that a strong soul vampire and a strong sould human would fall inlove,"Edward read.

"Is that susposed to be us?"Bella said confused once agian.

"Yes, Carlisile showed me this book when he first heard about you and me,"Edward said. Edward turned the page in the old dusty book and began to read once more."The girl will have to become a vampire and scarifce all her hopes and dreams for this man."Edward said looking at Bella.

"So is this why you don't want me to be a vampire yet, is because you think i will give up all my hopes and dreams. News Flash Edward you are all my hopes and my only true dream. I love you and no one else. I wished for you sence I was a kid. ," Bella said looking into his eyes while holding his hands. Edward found a tear going down his cheak. He huged Bella and kissed her like never before.

"I love you to Bella, I need you in my life. I just don't want you to regreat what you can never get back."Edward said still tears coming down.

"I won't as long as i have you,"Bella said looking dead in his eyes now.

"Well we should go before we get into trouble,"Edward said looking around now. Edward lead bella out of this dull room and through the dark tunnel. They walked for about five mintues and where finally out. The wall slide shut behind them. Edward took Bella back to his room and closed and locked the door.

"So now what," Bella said softly.

"I want to tell you something else," Edward said nervously.

"Sure anything and everything," Bella said ensuring.

"I never had a girlfriend before and i have never had sex or even kissed a girl before,"Edward said blushing.

"Awwww, Edward that means so much,"Bella said feeling speacial. Suddenly the someone was knocking on the door.

"Bella are you in there," it was Alice.

"Yes I am."Bella remebering what she had said.

"Can we talk please,"Alice said

"Sure hold on,"Bella said. Bella got up form the bed and unlocked the door. Alice walked in the room while Edward exited.

"Bella im sorry about everything today."Alice said friendly voice.

"Its okay I know you probly don't want me staying here either,"Bella said sadly.

"No its just i don't want to you to get hurt so i thought if i scared you off by being mean you leave."ALice said.

"I won't turst me. If anything i will trip or stumble,"Bella said knowing shes clumsy.

"Well i dont want to see anything happen to you because if soemthing happen to you Edward would just die inside."Alice said thinking.

"Well don't worry i won't,"Bella replied.

"Bella your future is bright and dark."Alice said confused.

"Well whatever it is I have you guys to help me through it."Bella replied happyly.

"Yeah that is sooooo true,"Alice said agreeing.

"Well how about we go get some diner," Alice said.

"Sure how about McDonalds?,"Bella said laughing.

"Okay i'll drive you there." Alice said. They left out of Edwards room and outside into the car.


End file.
